Evaluate $\dfrac{e}{4}+2f-3$ when $e=12$ and $f=\dfrac12$.
Answer: Let's substitute $ e= {12}$ and $ f={\dfrac12}$ into the expression. $\phantom{=}\dfrac{ {e}}4 +2{f}-3$ $=\dfrac{{{12}}}4+2 \left({\dfrac12}\right)-3$ $=3+1+-3$ $=1$